No Turning Back
by slightlytwisted84
Summary: After rescuing a beautiful stranger from a bad situation, Elijah proposes an unusual arrangement. Slight D/s relationship, sexual situations. Not a fluff fic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After aiding a beautiful stranger from possible death, Elijah offers her an unusual arrangement.

*A/N*: After providing ideas for Lotheriel's story 'The Joy of the Hunt' (Amazing writer, check her out under my favorite authors) and offering my editing knowledge to yesbones for her story 'Elijah's Witch', I finally decided to submit my own story. Hope you enjoy it!

The hunger gnaws at her stomach like a scared animal trying to claw its way out; the pain is almost too much to bear. 'Only one more hour' she says to herself as she stares longingly at the clock, noting that the hands are moving way too slow for her liking. Only one more hour and she can head home; not that any food would be there either, but at least she could sleep through the hunger pangs and the weakness.

She makes her way to the exit after changing out of her scrubs into her regular clothes, her body trying desperately to fight the dizziness. Cutting through the park, she pulls her jacket closer to her body and quickens her pace. She hears a leaf crunch but sees no one as she quickly looks over her shoulder. This action only aggravates her dizziness and she collapses to the cold dirt, the world spinning uncontrollably. She briefly sees the face of a man standing over her, his comforting voice washing over her as she succumbs to the darkness.

She feels drained as she struggles to open her eyes. Noticing she is no longer in the park, she is startled by the crackle of the fire that is blazing in the warm hearth at the end of the room. She finds she is now in a soft bed with silky black sheets and a thick red down comforter. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." She gasps and turns in the direction of the voice, barely making out a figure in the corner of the room. As her eyes adjust, the silhouette rises from the chair he has been sitting on and makes his way toward her.

She is taken aback by his striking dark eyes and strong jaw line, his long and lean body enveloped in a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and pressed trousers. She instinctively draws her knees toward her chest as he sits down next to her, his expression a combination of curiosity and amusement. "I mean you no harm, little one" he says calmly, reaching a hand slowly to brush a strand of hair from her pale face, her body stiffening as his fingers graze her cheek. He turns to the nightstand and picks up a large bowl of what looks like soup and moves closer to her. He passes the bowl of soup to her but she has trouble holding it up. Holding the bowl in one hand, he hands her the spoon to bring to her mouth. She chokes momentarily as she nearly guzzles the hot liquid, her insides tightening from the sudden onslaught of nourishment. "Slow sips", he reminds her.

After she finishes the soup and nibbles on the crackers that came with it, he puts the soup back on the nightstand and turns back toward her. "What is your name, little one?" he asks her softly. She pauses for a moment. "Jordan", she says softly. "Jordan", he tests the name in his mouth for a moment. Despite being a somewhat masculine name, it surprisingly suits her.

"My name is Elijah. I saw you faint in the park and took you to my home. You are still very weak", he pointed out…"When was the last time you ate something"? She bows her head away from him, completely mortified that she is being chastised… by a complete stranger, no less! This annoys her. "It's not like I want to starve!" The tone and force of her words surprises even him. Like millions of other people, the economy has not been kind to her. A combination of bad luck and student loans has forced her at times to choose between rent and utilities, or food. She turns from him and crosses her arms over her chest.

He takes this time to really study her features. Despite her ghostly pallor, her sunken-in cheeks, and stringy black hair, she still is beautiful. When he had laid her down on the bed to rest, he could still see remnants of womanly hips and breasts under her clothes, although her lower ribs were starting to become quite noticeable. At the rate she was deteriorating, she wouldn't last more than a few days. Imagining what several weeks, maybe even days, of steady nutrition and solid rest could do for this supple beauty, an idea suddenly teases his conscious mind. It would be quite unorthodox in this day and age, but what's the harm in asking?

"Well, miss Jordan" he begins, a slight purr noted in his words. "How would you like to never go hungry again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter: "So, miss Jordan, how would you like to never go hungry again?"

Her eyes narrow slightly as she tries to figure out where he is going with this. _What an odd question_ she thinks to herself. It would have been a fairly harmless question if the tone of his voice wasn't dripping with suggestion.

"Why do you ask?" she asks him, not even bothering to hide the caution in her voice.

"From the looks of your health, I'm assuming you've been experiencing some financial strife", he says, preparing for what's next. "I have everything here that you would need: food, most importantly; a warm bed, and whatever else you might need."

The charm is evident in his voice; she has no doubt this man could sell ice to an Eskimo, but his intro is beginning to irritate her. "Why don't you just skip the sales pitch and tell me what you want from me". This only widens the grin on his face. _She has fire, that one'_ he thinks to himself, wondering just what he could do with that spirit she possesses despite the effects of a many a missed meal.

"I enjoy your company and would like to enjoy it more often" he says simply. "That's all?" she asks wearily. "Well… I must admit you are a beautiful creature and I'm assuming you are unattached" he drawls. _I figured as much _she sighs to herself and straightens up, lifting her chin. "You seriously want me to trade sex for food and shelter? Listen, I am grateful for you saving me and letting me rest in your home, but I am not a whore and I am not that desperate". She removes the covers from her body and stands up so she can look down at him, shifting the balance of power (at least she thinks so). This only lasts for a second as she suddenly finds herself pressed up against the wall, both her wrists trapped above her head in his grasp. He leans in and inhales the skin of her neck, momentarily relishing the mix of fear and, was that desire? His other hand molds around her throat but does not squeeze; his intention clearly isn't to deprive her of oxygen.

"What are you?" she asks, not even trying to hide the quaver in her voice. At this point, she only cares about survival; he can hold all the power he wants as long as he spares her. He emphasizes his answer by showing her the blackened veins around his red eyes, his fangs slowly lengthening. She squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for the pain as she feels his fangs pressing against her throbbing pulse. He applies pressure but doesn't break the skin, then runs his tongue along it instead. She shouldn't be enjoying this, but she can't help but shiver under his touch, a moan escaping from her parted lips.

He smiles against her throat and slowly pulls away, taking in the sight of her as she barely holds herself up against the wall. She screams 'freshly fucked' at this moment, her raven hair every which way and the collar of her shirt slipping down one shoulder. A beautiful flush paints her chest, neck and cheeks, her pupils smothering her emerald irises out of want. She gathers strength to push herself off the wall, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly approaches him. He remains as still as a statue as she rises onto her tiptoes and presses her lips against his, her senses on fire. He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her hips against him, showing her how much he desires her. She slightly sways away from him and grabs on for support, reminding him how she ended up here in the first place.

He swings her up in his arms and lays her on the bed, affectionately tucking her hair behind her ears. She notices the change from dominant hunter to nurturing caretaker and marvels at the spectrum of his personality she has just experienced. He bites into his wrist and holds it up to her mouth. "This will help with the healing" he says gently. She is hesitant to take it. "It won't turn me into a vampire, will it?" He shakes his head and reopens the wound, again placing it against her mouth. She accepts it this time but makes a face as the bitter, coppery taste of his blood flows down her throat. The effects though are immediate and she's felt better than she has in a very long time. Elijah watches as the healthy glow returns to her pale face and the whites of her eyes lose their yellow tinge. "The blood will help, but you still need to rest and let your body heal" he tells her warmly. "But I'm not tired" she says seductively. He smiles briefly then leans into her face and catches her gaze. "We'll have plenty of time for _that_ later", he says and compels her to drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
